Rise of the Lost Empire Dabbles and Information
by ElektraVamp05
Summary: This will have the biographies of many characters and dabbles from the story, Rise of the Lost Empire, that may be requested by readers.
1. Biographies

**Hey y'all! So this is going to be the bios of almost all the characters in Rise of the Lost Empire** **and may have some dabbles that I'll come up with and maybe some prompts that y'all can give me and so on with the writing.**

Name: Aster Bunnymund

Age: 22

Height: 6'2

Hair color/ hairstyle: Midlength grey-blue hair tied in a loose ponytail which is tied with a piece of black leather.

Eye Color: Spring Green.

Physique: Lean, lightly muscled and tan.

Occupation: Linguist and Cartographer at the Smithsonian as well as in charge of the boiler.

Personality: Introvert, Artistic, Intelligent, and Caring.

Interesting Facts: Original from Australia where he lived with his Grandfather, Alder Bunnymund but later moved to the US to work at the Smithsonian. Has a pet bunny named Sophie. Orphan and no living relatives. Hasn't had any long term relationships and never truly felt any attraction toward someone.

Goal: Discover the lost City of Atlantis to prove his grandfather right.

 **So this is Aster's biography and if you have any prompt requests don't be afraid to message me or write it in the reviews. Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Jack

Name: Jacksonkadash

Age: 8,300 looks 19 or 20

Height: 5'6

Eye Color: Ice blue with flecks of white

Hair Color/ Hairstyle: Snow white hair that is slightly spiked

Physique: Snow white skin, lean and slight. Bright blue snowflake tattoo on shoulder and crescent moons with frost designs and full circle on cheekbone. Androgynous face.

Occupation: Head Warrior, Crowned Prince, and King

Personality: Loyal, Fierce, Protective, Joyful, and caring.

Interesting Facts: Last living heir to the throne. Mother was chosen by the Heart when he was very young. He and his father don't see eye to eye. His crystal allows him to use Winter abilities. Has had no suitors interested in him and he has spent his time training to be head warrior.

Goals: To make the life of his people better and bring Joy to their lives.


	3. Chapter 3: Pitch

Name: Kozmotis Pitchner aka Pitch Black

Age: 40

Height: 6'5

Hair color/ hairstyle: Black slicked back hair with grey hair at the temples.

Eye color: Honey Gold.

Physique: Intimidating, lean and lightly muscular.

Occupation: Mercenary. Leader of expeditions.

Personality: Arrogant, dark, dry humor, looks out for himself only and ambitious and egotistical.

Interesting Facts: Strong leader, ex-military, expert at hand to hand combat and expert marksmen. Went through a traumatic experience which left him with a damaged psychology. Has lead many expeditions. Has known Onyx for a long time, only friend. Has had no serious commitments. Old friend of De Luna and Alder Bunnymund.

Goals: To sell the Heart of Atlantis to the highest bidder so that he could live a comfortable life as well as study the human mind to see if he could fix his own mind.


	4. Chapter 4: Abdima

Name: Abdima Antioco

Age: 30

Height: 5'8

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Hair color/ Hairstyle: Short light blond hair that is shaved at the sides. Singed bushy mustache.

Occupation: Demolition

Physique: Covered with burn scars on his arms and side of his face. Lean and muscular.

Personality: Distrustful, Protective, Inventive, Tough.

Interesting Facts: Has been burned by many explosives resulting in scars. Had a family flower shop until a freak accident caused it to explode. Family friend to Tiana's family and is like an older brother to her. Originally from Italy but moved to the US when Tiana's family moved to learn more about explosives. Was in a Turkish prison but will not say why just that strings need to be pulled to get him out. His name means Destruction Stubborn.

Goals: To reopen a flower shop in honor of Tiana's mother and his family's flower shop.


	5. Chapter 5: Onyx

Name: Onyx Sinclair

Age: 26

Height: 6'2

Hair color/ hairstyle: Mid-length straight black hair. Usually tied in a braid.

Eye color: Hazel

Physique: Pale with a slight tan. Lean and slim.

Personality: Sensual, mysterious, confident and loyal.

Occupation: Hired by De Luna as an associate. Pitch's Partner.

Interesting Facts: Skilled Marksmen. Favorite weapon is a Glock. Has known Pitch for a long time. Has had no serious relationships and no family that she has ever mentioned.

Goals: To live a comfortable life with the riches that she has gained through explorations.


	6. Chapter 6: Anna

Name: Anna aka Tooth

Age: ? Looks like in her late to mid 20's

Height: 5'7

Hair color/ Hairstyle: A variety of bight colors and reaches her lower back

Eye Color: Violet

Physique: Willowy, and bird like.

Personality: Motherly, Protective, Fierce, Distrustful

Interesting Facts: Very skilled warrior. Cares for a few native birds. Has take care of Jack since he was very young. Trusted friend of the King. Fascinated by teeth. Earned the nickname Tooth Fairy when she knocked out a guard's tooth during a fight. Has no intention of courtship as she spends her time watching over Jack. Intune with Wind.

Goals: To watch over Jack and her people.


	7. Chapter 7: Tiana

Name: Tiana Kaur

Age: 16

Height: 5'5

Eye color: Right eye green and Left eye blue. This gave her eye a few hints of purple.

Hair color/ hairstyle: Very dark hair mid-length tied in a loose ponytail. Single yellow and green feather braided into her hair.

Occupation: Mechanic and Engineer

Physique: Dark skin tone, small and thin. birthmark under her left eye.

Personality: Independent, Hard Worker, Brave, Determined.

Interesting Facts: Originally from India. Has three older sisters. Her mother died in a car accident which motivated her father to move them to America. Abdima is a family friend and acts like an older brother to Tiana. Has a strong friendship with Ana, who is like a mother figure to her. Her last name, Kaur, means princess.

Goals: Wants to raise money to open up a garage with her father.


	8. Chapter 8: Sandy

Name: Morpheus aka Sandy

Age: ? Looks like in Mid and early 30's

Height: 5'4

Eye Color: Hazel

Hair Color/ Hairstyle: Spiked Pale Golden

Physique: Looks plump but very fit. Golden skin tone

Personality: Wise, Fierce, Caring, Quiet.

Interesting Facts: Fascinated by sand and fossils. Fierce warrior and one of the oldest Atlanteans. Communicates with his crystal and is in tune with Spirit. Able to put people to sleep with golden dreamsand. Protector of the royal family. Given the name Sandy by Aster since his name was similar to the Sandman.

Goals: To watch over his people.


	9. Chapter 9: North

Name: Nicholas North

Age: 45

Height: 7'0

Eye color: Large light blue eyes.

Hair color/ hairstyle: Long black hair with streaks of silver. Has goatee of same color.

Occupation: Doctor

Physique: Very muscular and large

Personality: Caring, Wise, Warm-Hearted, Fearless.

Interesting Facts: Originally from Russia. Was raised by the Cossacks and named Bandit King but left that life when he entered a village called Santoff Clausen and helped save some of the villagers from a bear where he was injured. Mentor was a man named Ombric who taught him everything about medicine and changed him. Was an accomplished thief and sword fighter. Was abandoned in the woods, has no clue who his parents were and does not want to find out. Inventive.

Goals: To get the money to help the village that saved his life.


	10. Chapter 10: Phil

Name: Phil Romanov

Age: 36

Height: 6'6

Eye Color: Brown

Hair color/ Hairstyle: Short brown/grey hair and mustache.

Physique: Bulky

Personality: Protective, Hard worker, Diligent, Passionate.

Occupation: Chief for De Luna's expeditions.

Interesting facts: Originally from Russia but immigrated to America when he was 15 to find new opportunities. Known for making authentic Russian cuisine as well as for his woodworking. He is also an accomplished fighter and wrestler. Good friends with North.

Goals: To make a better life for himself and his future family.


	11. Chapter 11: Porc

Name: Pierre Porc

Age: ?

Height: 5'4

Eye color: Brown but covered by headgear.

Hair color/ hairstyle: Short very dark brown hair

Physique: Short and stout. Appears fat but is really muscular.

Occupation: Geologist and Excavation.

Personality: Short tempered, forceful, flirt, arrogant.

Interesting Facts: An expert in his field and has an unknown past. Is able to determine the background of a person with a small piece from a fingernail. Originally from France and his last name, Porc, means Hog.

Goals: Unknown.


	12. Chapter 12: De Luna

Name: Manuel De Luna

Age: 88

Height: 5'2

Hair color/ hairstyle: Short white blond hair.

Eye Color: Pale Blue

Occupation: Entrepreneur and Humanitarian.

Physique: Small and chubby.

Personality: Eccentric, mysterious and wise.

Interesting Facts: Billionaire, no living heir, or living relative. Closest friend was his caretaker when he was younger. Invested in a variety of projects throughout the globe especially concerning advanced technology. Mother and Father died when he was very young.

Goals: To be able to provide the world comfort and safety.


	13. Chapter 13: A Royal First Meet

**Hey y'all! So this is when the King and Queen first met. And I've got to say, they were very different people which I don't even know how that happened. Anyway, hope y'all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dreamworks Rise of the Guardians or Disney's Atlantis. I only own my own characters.**

"Get back here! You can't miss another lesson your highness!" The haggard looking woman yelled out at the surrounding foliage, looking desperately for her charge; when she didn't hear any movement other than from the native animals, she ran further into the surrounding jungle. Once her footsteps and voice faded away, a small young boy climbed down from nearby tree. He gave out a giggle before he headed off to a nearby beach that he knew no one visited. After a few minutes of running he finally reached the beach and he was shocked by what he saw laying on the shore.

Laying on an ice blue blanket was a young girl clothed in a dark purple and blue robe. The robe seemed to swallow up the girl but as she shifted, the young boy was able to see that she was actually wearing armor underneath, though it was minimal, that meant that she was a warrior in training. And a dedicated one at that since she was wearing her armor. Her hair was tied up high on her head and was braided with various types of metal almost making her hair appear to be caged. The metal wasn't anything precious but it was something he had never seen before. The girl seemed a bit older than him as well as taller and he was surprised he had never seen her before. He took a step forward to introduce himself when a stone dagger laced with silver spikes landed in front of him making him jump back with a startled cry.

"Who are you? What is your business here?" She commanded going into a fighting stance with several similar daggers between her fingers, clearly ready for a fight.

"Agh! Wait my name is Anemoi Winter, I just came to relax!" He cried out throwing his hands in the air. She hesitated for a moment before her eyes went wide and she knelt down with a fist over her heart as well as her head lowered. She recognized his name.

"I apologize your highness. I am new and did not realize who you were. Please forgive me." She replied keeping her eyes on the ground. Anemoi watched the girl with regret, he did not want to make the girl act differently just because he was the crowned prince. In fact her throwing a knife at him just made him want to know her better, For one so young, she had the instincts of a seasoned warrior, maybe even better.

"Please, you don't have to kneel. Just please get up, I don't mind." He said stepping forward to help the girl up. The girl though hesitated to take his hand but took it at his insistence.

"Thank you, your highness, I apologize once more for my behavior." She said once she was upright, though she did keep her eyes down.

"You don't have to call me your highness. Anemoi is fine. Can I ask what your name is?" He asked.

"Of course your hig- Anemoi. My name is Demeter Snow, warrior in training, at your service." She answered once more putting her fist over her heart and bowing.

"You sure your a warrior in training? You seem pretty experienced." He replied with a smile. She gave a small smile before going to retrieve her thrown dagger.

"Thank you, I've been in training my whole life. That's why I came here to the capital, to learn more and become a royal guard." She said.

"Well I'm sure you'll do great, you seem very talented so where did you come from, since you're not from here?" He asked sitting down on the sand next to her blanket and robe.

"I was born in the Southern part of the island but was raised in the mainlands that surround us. There I was raised to be a warrior by an old family friend and now I'm here." She explained sitting down on the blanket next to him, checking her dagger for any new scratches.

"Why were you raised by a family friend?" He blurted out before he realized how dumb his question was. "Um, I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that, just forget it."

"Its fine. They were killed when a raid occurred in my small village. Since then I've been living at the mainlands. Since the raid I devoted my life to be a warrior so that I can protect my people, I don't ever want to feel that helpless again." She explained putting her dagger away.

"That sounds very honorable. I know that you'll be very successful. At least you know what you truly want in life. Unlike me." He replied with a small smile.

"But you're the Prince! You will one day take the throne and rule, you can create change. You can protect your people." She exclaimed with a shocked look.

"That's the point. I don't think I want the throne. I don't think I'm worthy. My father tells me that I will make a great King, but how can I be a great King when I don't know anything about the people outside of the capital? I know there are raids but I don't know why, or who they really are. I just...don't think I deserve it." He explained gripping his knees closer to his chest. He couldn't believe that he had just revealed his biggest fears to a complete stranger. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder.

"Ow! Did you just punch my arm?!" He cried out grabbing his shoulder.

"Yes I did." She replied with a glare.

"Why?!"

"For being an idiot. You cant say your not worthy, you still have years until you take the throne and you should spend those years learning about your Kingdom. Speak to your people, go into the villages or market place. Learn from your warriors, don't throw yourself a pity party. Your father is a wise King and if he says you'll be a good King, then you will be. If you have questions then ask, and if someone tells you no, then go ask someone else until you get your answer. Never take no for an answer. I was told that I will never be a good warrior but I ignored them and focused on becoming better and now look where I am. So don't be afraid, never let fear overrun you because when you do you let them come true." She explained still frowning at him but now also giving him a small smile.

Anemoi stared at her, surprised at the advice she had given him. She was right though, he should be trying to learn more about his Kingdom, instead of feeling sorry for not knowing some things. But before he could tell her that she was right and thank her for the advice, the woman that he had been running and hiding from burst through the surrounding foliage and rushed over to them yanking him up by the arm.

"There you are your highness! I've been searching everywhere for you!" She exclaimed with a frown and glare.

"How'd you know I was here? No one knows about this place but me!" He asked a bit frightened of the woman.

"Obviously not since I found you and your friend here. Now come, you can continue your date after your lessons." She answered dragging him away ignoring his smatterings and protests.

"Bye Anemoi! I'm sure I'll see you around." Demeter called after him with a light laugh as she started to pack up.

Anemoi looked back to say goodbye properly but all he saw of Demeter was a glint of metal before she vanished into the surrounding foliage. He blocked out what his caretaker was saying and thought back to the mysterious warrior girl and he couldn't wait to see her again.

"Are you listening to me your highness!"

 **So I hope y'all enjoyed this story and I know its overdue but I've just been uninspired lately. Also there is a poll on my profile about what the next chapters should be so make sure to check it out.**

 **Oh and Anemoi is the Greek word for Winds, its part of one of the mythologies. Demeter is also from the Greek mythologies.**

 **Don't forget to review any ideas, suggestions, criticism, or questions. Also don't be scared to PM me. Till next time! Bye!**


End file.
